Pedometers have been widely spread. In general, the pedometer is worn on a waist or the like of a user and measures, that is, counts the number of steps from movement of the user during walking. A pedometer including an acceleration sensor can detect a change in acceleration involved in a walking motion and measure, that is, count the number of steps.
When the pedometer is worn on the waist of the user, the pedometer counts an accurate number of steps. However, when the pedometer is worn on an arm of the user, an error occurs in the measured number of steps. This is because the acceleration sensor is affected not only by acceleration corresponding to the walking motion of the user but also by acceleration corresponding to an arm swinging motion of the user.
Therefore, there has been a problem that, when the pedometer is worn on the arm and used, the pedometer cannot accurately measure the number of steps.